


Good morning, darling

by Donya



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Humour, M/M, Morning After
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-16
Updated: 2016-07-16
Packaged: 2018-07-24 09:04:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 879
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7502394
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Donya/pseuds/Donya
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Thor wakes up with a hungover Tony Stark in his bed. Tony claims that the obvious thing happened but Thor cannot remember anything like that.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Good morning, darling

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into Español available: [Buenos días, cariño](https://archiveofourown.org/works/14249493) by [Pandora_Von_Christ](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pandora_Von_Christ/pseuds/Pandora_Von_Christ)



Even before he opened his eyes, Thor knew something was not right. The first clue was the heavy odour of alcohol hanging in the air. He wasn't a teetotal, but he was positive the previous night he stayed away from the tavern. Such a mystery, so early, Thor's brain was slowly waking up. A bit faster, when another person's breathing was finally registered. Thor raised his head and noticed two things- all of his pillows were taken away from him and the thief was lying next to him, sleeping peacefully. Thor saw the back of the man's head, brown hair, tangled and oddly familiar. Hmm. All of that could be easily explained by a large barrel of mead, yet Thor drank only water.

The uninvited guest turned in his slumber onto his other side and faced Thor. Tony Stark, that was Tony Stark, in Thor's bed, at dawn. That was not all. He was completely nude, the pillows covered certain areas of his body but not the most intimate one. Thor hadn't got a clue why he lowered his gaze. There was a penis between Tony's legs, a thick one-eyed monster staring back at Thor. That was the last straw. Thor punched Tony's arm, the Midgardian jerked awake, alarmed.

'What the fuck?' He mumbled, dazed and confused by the sudden attack. The sight of the god of thunder by his side calmed him, though. He rubbed his eyes, yawned and stretched like a contented cat. 'Where's my breakfast in bed?'

'What?' Thor sat up abruptly, uncertain what angered him more. How could Tony be so comfortable while naked in someone else's bed? And he had most ridiculous demands, even Thor wasn't allowed to eat in his bedroom, Frigga was very strict about that. 'What are you doing here?'

Tony rearranged the pillows, clearly intending to stay where he was, hoping for a long, lazy morning of doing nothing productive. 'What do you mean? Don't you remember? Darling?'

A cold shiver ran down Thor's spine. Did Tony suggest they... Did they? There was no scent of sex, or maybe there was but masked by alcohol. Still, Thor would have remembered doing something so shocking as bedding his friend. Unless it was so traumatic an experience that the memories were simply blocked.

Tony gave a small smile and lifted his hand to touch Thor, meaning to soothe him. Thor moved back, almost falling off the bed. 'You wound me, love,' Tony frowned, his voice heavy with sadness. Thor found himself shaking his head, trying to deny the obvious. He couldn't have had sex with Stark, what would Jane say?

'Wait. Wait a moment. I know what we'll do,' Thor got up, unwillingly letting Tony see everything. That didn't matter, though, not after the previous night. 'We will never talk about this and pretend it never happened. So easy! Now, get dressed and go back to your life.'

Unexpectedly, Tony pressed a palm to his eyes and released a choked sob, then another. 'I can't believe you're doing this to me. I thought you loved me, you said so yesterday!'

'No, no, no, none of the things you're talking about ever took place, remember?' Thor explained fervently, putting on his clothes hastily. He had to get rid of that crying mess while Loki was still asleep. 'Stark, leave, now, there's no time to-'

Too late! The door was opened quietly and a slender figure strode in. 'Brother, have you seen- oh.'

Loki looked at Tony, who had stopped making a scene and ungracefully crawled off the bed, groaning. 'There you are, Stark. Lost your way, haven't you?' Tony nodded and struggled to stand up, the room was spinning around him. 'He went to the toilet in the middle of the night and disappeared,' Loki finally offered a decent explanation of Tony's presence in Thor's chambers.

'Tony Stark, why did you lie to me? We did not have sex and you are not in love with me!'

Loki cackled in the most obnoxious manner. 'Oh, Stark. You didn't. Damn, I wish I were here to see Thor's reaction! Wonderful trick, I'm impressed.'

Tony beamed, proud. Earning a praise from Loki bordered on impossible. 'Thanks, dear. Now, help me walk to your bed, I think I'm still drunk.'

The joy caused by the confirmation of keeping his dignity faded as Thor realised the real reason for Tony's visit in Asgard. Loki did seem strangely gentle with Tony, as he dragged the heavy Midgardian towards the door, hmm, suspiciously caring and supportive. 'Are you two a couple?'

'No,' Loki lied blatantly.

'Sleep together, then, without the strings?'

'God, no.'

'What do you mean no? So what is Tony Stark-'

'This is a dream, brother, not reality. You're sleeping,' Loki said slowly, almost hypnotically but the effect was ruined by Tony's laughter. 'Loki, you little shit.'

Thor followed them, until the door to Loki's room was slammed into his face and sealed with magic. The noise coming from the inside clearly suggested wild sex, all that moaning and _harder_ and _faster_... But Loki denied he had that kind of feelings for Tony. Maybe they exercised together? Yes, that what it was, innocent morning stretching. They were, as Jane would call it, gym buddies. What a relief.


End file.
